supersmashbroscrossoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Midna
Midna is the ruler of the Twilight Realm, a former ally of Link, and is one of the main antagonists of Super Smash Bros. Crossover. Midna is the founder and leader of The Revolutionaries, an organization bent on destroying the Creator, and is primarily responsible for the majority of the events in Super Smash Bros. Crossover. History Early Life and Meeting Orochimaru Midna was born into the royal family of the Twilight Realm and was the heir to the throne of the Twilight ruler. As per tradition, Midna had to grow up on her own without any parental figure in order to be an independent leader. During the one month she did spent with her parents, Midna was able to get a diary for herself, which she used to draw a picture of a Dialga (which was actually Primal Dialga, who had brought Naruto Uzumaki, Starly, and Gardevoir back in time to show them Midna's past). At the age of 5, Midna enrolled in Cocoon Academy to escape her loneliness and met Orochimaru for the first time upon arrival after running away from Meta Knight (known as Pinky at the time) due to her shyness, making her the youngest Smasher to ever attend Cocoon Academy, and showed her intellect by correcting Red about the fact that a Smasher becomes a trophy once they are completely unable to fight, which gained Red's praise and made Midna popular among her piers. Despite this, Midna was distant to the rest of the students of Cocoon Academy due to her upbringing. During her third year, Midna was assigned to write a report about an aspect of the Smash World, but had difficulty finding a good topic to write about. During a visit to the library, Midna met Orochimaru again, who gave her his book about Ascent Mode and its advanced forms. Although Midna never learned Orochimaru's identity until much later, she used the information he gave her to do her report. However, Red gave Midna's report to Master Hand, unaware that Master Hand was possessed by Mephiles the Dark. A few days later, Midna was called to Master Hand's office. Upon entering his office, Midna was interrogated on where she got the information about Ascent Mode. Midna was unable to answer since she didn't know Orochimaru's identity, resulting in Master Hand threatening her about what will happen if she tries to rebel against him, causing Midna to fall back on her chair. Scared and trapped, Midna used a piece of her broken chair to impale Master Hand and smashed through the window to escape his wrath, injuring her eyes in the process. Joining Madara Uchiha Unable to return to Cocoon Academy, Midna began searching for Orochimaru despite not knowing his identity, but accidentally stumbled upon Obito Uchiha's massacre of several Mist Ninja. Unable to see clearly, Midna mistakes Obito for Orochimaru and follows him back to Madara Uchiha's hideout before passing out. Upon recovering, Midna is greeted by Madara and Obito, with Madara questioning Midna on how she found his hideout. Recalling the recent events, Midna explains what had happened, and learns Orochimaru's identity from the two as well as the fact that her eyes were replaced with Sharingan. Madara then enlightens Midna about the truth of the current reality, and reveals his plans for world domination to her, offering her a chance for vengeance. Midna then joins Madara's cause, and is instructed by Madara to find Orochimaru and train under him before the life support he built for her expires and to gather a group of Smashers that resent the Creator as well, and informs Midna that he infused the blood of Master Hand that got on Midna into her. Madara then removes his life support and instructs Midna and Obito to ensure that his plans succeed and to revive him when the time is right. Following this, Midna and Obito parted ways to carry out their respective orders. At some point, Midna developed a crush on Obito, but she realized that Obito wouldn't return the same feelings due to his love for Rin Nohara, so Midna decided to do whatever she can to make Obito happy. Becoming a Pacifist Eventually, Midna found Orochimaru and trained under him, although she would act in secrecy without his knowledge. Midna eventually headed for the Hidden Leaf Village to gather Uchiha DNA, and met Kakashi Hatake while he was paying respects to Rin. After Kakashi left, Midna began to contemplate Obito's motives but was knocked out when Obito summoned the Nine-Tailed Fox to Rin's grave. After regaining consciousness, Midna started to leave the Hidden Leaf Village so that Orochimaru wouldn't notice her absence, but noticed the Nine-Tailed Fox along the way. Midna was then bewildered when the Nine-Tailed Fox vanished, and went inside the building where it was, only to be mortified upon seeing that the Nine-Tailed Fox was sealed within the infant Naruto Uzumaki at the cost of the lives of his parents, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Feeling sorry for the infant Naruto, Midna began to question Madara's true motives, and became a pacifist as a result as this event, although her love for Obito would keep Midna from betraying Madara's cause. Leaving Orochimaru, Formation of the Revolutionaries, and Adopting the Dimensional Leaders Midna returned to Orochimaru after the Nine-Tailed Fox's attack, but left him once she had surpassed him, leaving her diary behind. Before leaving Orochimaru, Midna successfully created two artificial beings, Ghirahim and Ralts (who would later become Gardevoir), and called Obito and Zetsu over to see the fruit of her efforts. After Obito and Zetsu left, Midna took Ghirahim and Ralts with her and abandoned Orochimaru, but was briefly stopped by Kimimaro so he could give Ghirahim some advice. In the intervening years before the formation of the Revolutionaries, Midna brought Ghirahim and Ralts to a waterfall near the Hidden Leaf Village to relax, but was caught off guard by the feral Princess Peach. Midna was able to end the conflict without bloodshed and civilized Peach for three years before giving her to the Mushroom Kingdom Royal Family. Sometime after this, Midna was introduced to the elderly Wolf O'Donnell by the malevolent and equally tragic demon known as Sonic.exe, and made a clone of him as part of a deal that would ensure Wolf would be somewhat immortal while Midna would gain an army of foot soldiers in the form of the Wolf army. Following this, Midna infiltrated the Space Colony ARK during the time of Project Shadow, and secretly installed a failsafe within Shadow the Hedgehog, before travelling to the Black Comet to perfect her immortality technique, gaining an ally within Black Doom in the process. After returning to the Space Colony ARK, Midna learned that Kabuto Yakushi had been tracking her movements, but teleports him off the ARK with her since G.U.N. was about to raid the ARK. During her confrontation with Kabuto, Midna revealed her plans to him, and fled with Ghirahim to instill hatred within Ganondorf and Zelda. In what is possibly Midna's most hypocritical moment, Midna had the original clone of Wolf O'Donnell give Zelda a pill that would erase her memories of Ganondorf while disguising Wolf as Master Hand to make it look like Master Hand was responsible. Although Midna's plan succeeded, Wolf would eventually defect to Ganondorf following the death of Princess Peach, who he considered his closest friend. At some point after forming the Revolutionaries, Midna retrieved Maria Robotnik's body and ressurected her while infusing Senju DNA into her. After enlightening Maria about the evil of the Creator, Midna goes to sleep while having Gardevoir monitor Maria's rehabilitation. After Maria returns from Prison Island and pledges her loyalty to Midna, Midna creates a mask similar to Obito's mask and gives it to Maria to conceal her identity. Eventually, Midna returned to the Twilight Realm and took the throne, effectively abolishing the practice of the heir to the throne having to grow up without a parental figure since Midna's immortality prevented her from dying and kept her in power. Despite this, Midna realized she needed an heir to succeed her, and reluctantly had Maria abduct the young Stario, Mirror World Dedede, and Princess Kiwi since Midna could no longer give birth. However, Midna eventually returned her adopted children to their dimensions, where they would eventually become the leaders of their worlds. Debut Midna first appears in the second arc of Season 20 shortly after Rosalina and the Lumas arrive, wanting to get in on the fun as Midna sensed a lot of negative energy fluctuating on Earth all the way from the Twilight Realm (which was because of Yami Bakura's Impure World Ressurection). Midna reappears after a long absence in Season 34, where she attends the meeting of the dimensions to discuss the current situation regarding the Heroes of Legend and Vile. Midna later participates in The Dimensional War as one of the commanders of the Dimensional Army, and is seen watching Meta Knight, Kirby, Kakashi Hatake, Team Metal, and the Freedom Fighters battle against the Heroes of Legend and the Dark Brawl Spectator Society, but remaining on the sidelines for unknown reasons. When Meta Knight accesses his Ultimate Mode, Midna reminiscenes about when she learned of the existence of Ascent Mode, and it is revealed through this flashback that Midna used to attend Cocoon Academy, and she met Orochimaru when she was doing research for a class project, who gave her a book containing information about Ascent Mode. Although this information allowed Midna's project to get a passing grade, she was questioned by Master Hand (under Mephiles the Dark's influence) about where she got the information. When Midna stated that she doesn't know, as she never learned Orochimaru's identity until much later, Master Hand threatened to kill her if she tried to defy him. Scared to the point where she fell backwards and broke her chair, Midna impaled Master Hand with the broken piece of her chair and fled Cocoon Academy. After this traumatic incident, Midna sought out Orochimaru and joined him as one of his followers, and was branded with the Cursed Seal of Heaven at some point during this time. After recalling her past, Midna remembers how she thought the Ultimate Mode was a myth, but Meta Knight has proven otherwise. Midna then tells the Heroes of Legend and the Dark Brawl Spectator Society not to underestimate Meta Knight, and watches as Meta Knight effortlessly defeats them. However, after Zelda reveals that Midna restored her memories in the first cycle, Midna reveals that she is the true leader and founder of the Revolutionaries, with Ghirahim being her second-in command, and that she orchestrated the Dimensional War and the Heroes of Legend's descent to darkness, effectively making Midna the true antagonist of Season 34. After the Battle at the Stadium, Midna has the Revolutionaries release Primal Dialga, and then orders them to dispose of Zero, N, and Terra Branford since they betrayed the Revolutionaries. When Zero, N, and Terra escape, Midna tells the Revolutionaries to continue their pursuit, but is then contacted by King Dedede, who asks her to bring them back to the Brawl Spectator Society HQ. When Midna questions why, King Dedede responds by saying that someone wants to see her. Midna then teleports the Revolutionaries back to her office, saying that whoever wants to see her better be important, only to be horrified when she learns that the person is Mephiles the Dark. Midna then learns that the Heroes of Legend ressurected Mephiles, but that he has no desire to stop her rebellion since he is no longer the Creator, but warns her that defying the Creator has its consequences. Midna then falls on her knees in fear, causing Mephiles to taunt her by saying that if she still fears him even when he is powerless, then her rebellion is doomed to failure and that he will seize control of the Revolutionaries when that time comes and rise back to power. Midna is later challenged by Sasuke Uchiha following Itachi Uchiha's demise, but rather than confront Sasuke immediately, Midna forces Sasuke to fight all of The Revolutionaries. During Sasuke's fight with Sigma, Midna is confronted by Zero, N, Terra, Wario, Mr. Game & Watch, and R.O.B., who ask to rejoin the Revolutionaries and offer the trophy forms of Ness and Lucas to prove their loyalty. Midna accepts the six back, but warns them that they will suffer if they betray her again, and splits them into 2 groups to deal with Sasuke. Mephiles then suggests that Midna wait for Sasuke in the Twilight Realm since she will have the advantage there. Accepting Mephiles' advice, Midna returns to the Twilight Realm, unaware that Mephiles is only doing this so she won't see Bowser coming. Midna is then confronted by Bowser, which catches her off guard until she realizes that Mephiles deceived her. When Bowser declares his intentions to end Midna's rebellion, Midna tells Bowser that he can't stop her on his own, but accepts his challenge anyway. As the Creator's Triune arrives to help Bowser, Midna eventually activates her deadliest weapon, the Midna Virus, which puts every member of the Dimensional Army except for Thor, Gwen Tennyson, and the robotic members of the Dimensional Army under her control. Despite this, Midna is defeated due to the unexpected arrival of Mario, who survived his battle with Link, whose presence allows the Heroes of Legend to cure the Midna Virus, even after merging with Ghirahim and Primal Dialga, and retreats with the Revolutionaries to plan her next move. Downfall and Redemption After the Heroes of Legend decide against destroying their friends, Midna returns to Subspace, where she talks with Orochimaru about everything that has happened before being attacked by Sasuke Uchiha. Although Midna and Orochimaru both attempt to possess Sasuke, Sasuke absorbs both Midna and Orochimaru's souls, while their remains are absorbed by Kabuto Yakushi offscreen. Eventually, Sasuke confronts Midna and questions her about her past after learning the truth behind the Dimensional Leaders and eavesdropping on Naruto through the Dimensional Core. As a result, Midna learns that Naruto was the infant the Nine-Tailed Fox was sealed in. Filled with regret at the fact that she attempted to kill the boy she felt sorry for, Midna has a change of heart and stops attempting to possess Sasuke's body. Midna is eventually ressurected along with Orochimaru after Sasuke defeats Kabuto, and Midna proceeds to absorb the power that Kabuto took from her and Orochimaru, and returns Orochimaru's power to him. Midna later assists the other Creator's Triune against Solaris, which ultimately ends in Solaris' defeat. Phase 2 of the Plan and Presumed Death Later, following the death of Master Hand at the hands of Gwen Tennyson, Midna returns to her original ways as Master Hand can no longer oppose her, and uses Ryuk's Death Note to kill those that she deems evil. Midna also kills Mello during the time she has ownership of the Death Note, which causes the Heroes of Legend's loyalties to be questioned. After the Heroes of Legend seal themselves, the Heroes of the World, the Revolutionaries, the League of Villains, and Batman within Subspace, Midna's current body begins to reject her, leaving her bedridden due to needing medicines to extend her life, as Midna can no longer transfer bodies as the Twili of the new Smash World are incompatible. Despite this, Midna does help out in the conflict against the reborn Kabuto Yakushi. Following this event, Midna's condition worsens, as she is unable to move her body without straining herself, and is left under the care of Gardevoir. However, Midna is betrayed by Gwen Tennyson when Gardevoir leaves to get more medicine, and learns that Obito intends to eliminate Midna since she has strayed from Madara's original goal and is no longer useful. Midna then questions Gwen for listening to Obito, stating that Obito is only exploiting Gwen's desire to make a world where she, Ben Tennyson, and Kevin Levin will never be separated again for his own ambitions, and that Ben and Kevin will be nothing more than pawns to Obito. Sadly, Midna's heart finally gives out due to her lifespan reaching its end (Ryuk wrote in the Death Note that the Heroes of Legend, the Heroes of the World, the Revolutionaries, and the League of Villains will die at the end of their natural lifespans) and she collapses, with Gwen catching Midna due to Gardevoir returning, with Gwen hoping to decieve Gardevoir into thinking that she is still loyal to Midna. As her life flashes before her eyes, Midna sees Gwen's sadistic delight at her death, and realizes that Gwen can no longer be reached as she has become too much like Obito. Reminiscing about her time with Orochimaru and the impact Naruto had on her, Midna silently apologizes to Orochimaru for betraying him, calling him Lord Orochimaru for the first time in years, and puts her faith in Naruto to stop Obito before dying peacefully. Unexpected Return and Ressurection However, it is later revealed that Midna's spirit did not move on to the afterlife due to her immortality. Aware of Obito's intent to blow up the Heroes of Legend's castle and the Egg Carrier, Midna retreated to Lyoko to recreate her body. Eventually, Midna awakens after recalling how she survived and recreates her body in the form of the Eight Branches Snake while destroying some of XANA's monsters in the process. Midna then proceeds to abduct the Heroes of Legend, having underestimated the threat they posed, with the intention of killing all of the Heroes of Legend with the exception of Princess Peach, who Midna intends to possess in order to escape from Lyoko while ensuring that Obito can still fufill the Eye of the Moon Plan. Although Midna attempts to justify her actions to the Heroes of Legend, they refuse to allow Midna to succeed, prompting Midna to battle the Heroes of Legend and their Bakugan allies. Even Batman's arrival doesn't deter Midna, as she continues her assault until Peach begins to brutally retaliate against Midna for ruining her life, although Peach is unable to bring herself to kill Midna since it will leave Ghirahim, Gardevoir, and the Dimensional Leaders as orphans, making her no better than Midna. Chatisizing Peach for her weakness, Midna retreats into the Eight Branches Snake, having decided to stop holding back. However, the Heroes of Legend inform Midna that they weren't fighting at full power since they wanted to see if Midna was really going to kill them, but are now unleashing their full power. Midna is unphased by this claim, even when Metal Sonic creates a huge hole in the Ice Sector where the battle is taking place, but is taken aback when the Heroes of Legend reveal that they are fully aware of who is associated with the Revolutionaries and that the final phase of Midna's plan is about to begin, while stating that they will make sure that the Smash World is turned into a living hell regardless of the outcome of Midna's plan. Midna then proceeds to engage the Heroes of Legend in combat once more, determined to help Obito fufill the Eye of the Moon Plan, but is brutally defeated. Telling the Heroes of Legend that things are far from over and spitting her blood on Peach's neck, Midna's physical form fades away. However, it turns out that Midna purposely aimed for Peach's Cursed Seal of Heaven that she placed on Peach back in the first cycle of the old Smash World so that she could ressurect herself. Now fully ressurected, Midna uses the Impure World Reincarnation to ressurect Madara Uchiha much to the Heroes of Legend's horror, and proceeds to head to Metropolis to help Obito and the Revolutionaries against Superman. Appearance Midna's appearance is based off her true form at the end of Twilight Princess. Personality Midna appears very playful, as despite the danger that Yami Bakura posed, she treated it as nothing more than a game. Despite this, Midna does show genuine care about her people, as she left Earth to make sure the Twilight Realm was safe, and later attended the meeting of the five dimensions due to Vile's threat to the dimensions. Beneath her benevolent exterior, however, Midna is a manipulator and a master of deception, as she is able to hide her true intentions and loyalty to Madara and fool her enemies into trusting her, was able to orchestrate the Dimensional War and effectively control both sides of the war, and can sway others to her side with the promises of power. Midna is also merciless, showing no care about the emotions of others as long as she accomplishes her goal. Midna also showed no sadness at the genocide of the Twili commited by Kakashi, showing that Midna's care for her people is apparently a facade. According to Dragonoid Destroyer, Midna is also vain, as she named the Midna Virus after herself. Since her infancy, Midna has been shown to have an advanced intellect, as she is able to create plans for her rebellion that span across many cycles in complete secrecy and always has a back up plan, a trait that was picked up on by several of her allies such as Ghirahim, Sigma, and even Ganondorf. Orochimaru even commented that Midna was a prodigy after seeing her in action. Midna also has a photographic memory, as she drew a picture of Naruto, Starly, and Gardevoir riding on Primal Dialga despite seeing them as an infant at the time. Due to the tradition that the heir to the Twilight throne has to grow up without a parental figure, Midna is an introvert, as she was shy upon her enrollment into Cocoon Academy and remained distant from Cocoon Academy's students even after becoming popular due to her intellect. Even as an adult, Midna's introverted personality remains intact due to her commanding the Revolutionaries from the shadows, presumably to avoid drawing attention to herself, and expresses her disappointment about how Madara's plan will garner her unwanted attention. Due to her time with Orochimaru, Midna has acquired some of Orochimaru and Kabuto Yakushi's personality traits and habits, such as Orochimaru's habit of sticking his tounge out and desire to learn every technique in existence, although Midna takes it a step further by wanting to obtain every transformation in existence, namely the Ascent Mode, as well Kabuto's extensive medical skills and sadistic desire to experiment on others to expand his knowledge of the human body. However, it is eventually revealed that Midna, despite her sadistic nature and actions, never intended to hurt anyone, as she became a pacifist after learning the measures that Madara and Obito were willing to go to for their plans to succeed, and that her care for the Twili was geniune. Despite this, Midna also possessed a god complex due to having Master Hand's DNA within her, and was never able to forgive Master Hand for his actions even if it was Mephiles who traumatized her. Despite her pacifist side, Midna has a crush on Obito Uchiha and is determined to do whatever she can to make him happy even if it means going against her morals. Trivia *Midna is the first antagonist to use biological warfare. *Midna is the only character to be branded with one of Orochimaru's Cursed Seals to leave Orochimaru of her own accord. Category:Main Antagonist Category:Master Manipulator Category:Antagonists Category:Psychopaths Category:Complete Monsters